A Punição da Medusa
by Sid Vicious Was Innocent
Summary: Aprendizes de Cavaleiros fogem de madrugada do Santuário para praticarem libertinagens escondidos. No entanto, são descobertos e duramente reprimidos pelo Cavaleiro de Perseu.


As noites no Santuário costumam ser bem escuras e sombrias. Não há luz elétrica no local, após o toque de recolher, poucos lugares são iluminados por lamparinas. Quando são ligadas, não ficam muito tempo acesas, apenas o suficiente para os cavaleiros, aprendizes, soldados e empregados tratarem da higiene e se prepararem para dormir. Àquela hora da madrugada não havia nenhuma lamparina acesa. A única visão era da lua minguante, parcialmente coberta por algumas nuvens, e as estrelas, cujo firmamento somente terminava onde deveria ficar o horizonte montanhoso. A única luz era das guaritas dos cavaleiros incumbidos de realizar a vigilância noturna e suas lanternas, que iluminavam os pontos mais adiante onde iriam caminhar, bem como seus arredores.

E bem longe destes guardas estavam aqueles três aprendizes de cavaleiro.

Anton, Ralph e Georgi, todos os três com quinze anos, quase prontos para disputar a posse de armaduras para se tornarem cavaleiros, todos eles deveriam estar descansando naquele momento para os treinos da manhã seguinte. Mas estavam embrenhando-se no bosque nos arredores do Santuário seguindo uma trilha bem conhecida por eles.

Sem poder guiar-se pela visão, nem sequer pelas estrelas, aqueles jovens seguiam uma trilha já conhecida e, usando seus outros sentidos, sabiam exatamente por aonde irem. Caminhavam, pisando por raízes, galhos e pedras sem sequer tropeçar ou fazer qualquer barulho suspeito. E aquele bosque era realmente silencioso, podendo apenas escutar o coaxar de um grupo de sapos, alguns grilos e o vento balançando a copa das árvores, revelando por algumas vezes uma ou outra constelação ou a fraca luz da lua.

Os três realmente sabiam por onde seguir.

Após algum tempo andando, e completamente em silêncio, excetuando por uma respiração ofegante de um deles uma vez ou outra, eles chegam a uma clareira. Giorgi carregava um rádio estéreo consigo que conseguiu em uma das vilas de empregados do Santuário. Sem a interferência das arvores, aquele lugar era bem mais iluminado que o bosque. Os três se escondem atrás de uma moita e esperam o momento exato de emitir o sinal.

Anton estava bastante animado com o que esperava daquela noite. Cochichando nos ouvidos de Ralph e Giorgi, Anton repetia o que já havia dito mais cedo mais ou menos umas quinhentas vezes para os dois.

- Tô muito louco pra encontrar a Ruby. Ela é virgem ainda.

- Qual é a sua com virgens, cara? – pergunta Giorgi.

- Cara, tem toda uma filosofia por trás. É como ser famoso porque, tipo, se eu morrer amanhã, daqui a 15 anos todas as virgens que eu trepei vão se lembrar de mim, porque eu fui o primeiro.

- hahaha... opa – Ralph segura o riso abafado.

Chegou a hora, e tendo se certificado que ninguém os havia seguido até ali, Giorgi leva as mãos a lateral da boca e emite três grasnados, semelhante ao de um pato, em intervalos bem definidos de tempo:

- Quack... Quack... Quack...

Mais a frente, próximas a uma placa, três aprendizes de amazona, com as máscaras sobre o rosto, se revelam na clareira, indo na direção dos sons. Anton revela seu rosto e faz sinal com as mãos para que as três viessem. Linda e Alexa, as mais velhas, com quinze anos, vinham à frente prestando bastante atenção nos arredores. Ruby, com quatorze anos, vinha um pouco atrás um pouco desconfortável.

Na placa dizia: "Campo de Treinamento das Amazonas – Proibida a Entrada de Homens".

Anton e Giorgi já tinham marcado encontros com Linda e Alexa algumas vezes antes naquele local. Ralph vinha pela primeira vez com eles e estava bastante excitado. Ruby também viera pela primeira vez, porém estava insegura e com muito medo de ser descoberta.

Era terminantemente proibido aos aprendizes homens não só adentrarem aquele local, como também ter qualquer tipo de encontro com as aprendizes mulheres. Até aos Cavaleiros já graduados era proibida a entrada e permanência naquele local, salvo com autorização de alguma das instrutoras.

Não era o caso.

Os quatro sempre se encontraram as escondidas, e acabaram atraindo a atenção, de cada lado, daqueles dois colegas de treinamento. No entanto, Anton já tinha definido que ficaria com a novata e que, naquela noite, ela seria só dele.

Tendo em vista o quão perigoso era permanecerem naquele local, ou em qualquer ponto das dependências do Santuário, os seis aprendizes se dirigiram a cidade de Atenas. Graças a experiência, eles já sabiam os vícios de vigilância dos guardas e sabiam quando e por onde saírem do Santuário, e quanto tempo duraria a escapada exatamente.

Depois de saírem do Santuário, eles decidiram para onde iriam, sempre um lugar diferente. Normalmente eles invadiam propriedades para aproveitar a noite entre eles. E, naquela noite, eles resolveram invadir uma mansão isolada cujos donos estavam viajando e, nesta mansão, havia uma piscina bem grande.

Os seis pularam o portão, menos Ruby, que estava muito insegura com aquela situação. Ela preferia ter ficado no Santuário, mas não suportou a curiosidade, não suportou a vontade de aproveitar, nem que seja um pouco, a juventude reprimida. Ela sabia que aquilo era errado, e por isso sua consciência a paralisava, mas ela tinha seus desejos. Ela queria poder, de alguma forma, conhecer a sensação de estar com alguém do sexo oposto.

- Vem, Ruby – estica-lhe a mão Anton.

Ainda receosa, Ruby segura a mão de Anton e os seis estavam sobre o muro. Antes que os quatro Rotweillers da casa avançassem e latissem para eles, Giorgi lançou uma onda silenciosa de energia que desacordou os quatro cães.

Todos estavam dentro da propriedade. Giorgi procurou algum lugar para ligar o rádio.

Vendo a piscina, um a um todos os homens começam a tirar a roupa, ficando apenas de cueca. Linda e Alexa tiram lentamente as máscaras, sendo observadas com muita atenção pelos meninos. Mesmo tendo encontrado elas algumas vezes, Anton e Giorgi nunca se cansam de presenciar a cena de uma aprendiz de amazona revelar a face, algo raríssimo. Muitos cavaleiros morrem sem ter a chance de ver a face de uma amazona. Eles viram a face delas sete vezes ao todo, contando com aquele dia.

Ruby tira sua mascara logo em seguida, bastante envergonhada. Era a primeira vez que se revelava a um homem desde que iniciara o treinamento, e estava bastante envergonhada.

- Você não deveria sentir vergonha em exibir um rostinho tão lindo como esse. Você parece um anjo, sabia? – avisa Anton.

- Ah, obrigada... eu... – Ruby engole o que ia dizer e desvia o olhar.

Giorgi e Ralph mergulham na piscina e, de lá, esperam as duas meninas tirarem as peças de roupa, uma a uma, ficando apenas de calcinha e sutiã. Ambos ficam eufóricos e descontrolados vendo a ruiva e a morena tirando peça por peça e exibindo seus corpos seminus. Os dois aprendizes enfiam as mãos dentro de suas cuecas e começam a estimular seus pênis.

- Bora, porra, entra aqui na piscina com a gente. – gritava Giorgi.

Alexa entra primeiro, enquanto Ralph, já próximo dela, segurava suas maos. Na escada, ela colocava um pé e se preparava para colocar o outro, quando ele a puxa pela cintura e ela cai por cima dele, com os seios em seu rosto. Ralph aproveita para segura-la pelas nadegas enquanto ela tenta, não com muita vontade, soltar-se dele.

Enquanto Linda se preparava para entrar na piscina também, Anton convencia Ruby a tirar suas roupas. Por fim, a menina fica também só de calcinha e sutiã.

- É engraçado como algumas vezes você não consegue dizer o quão bonito é o corpo de uma garota até vê-la nua – diz Anton.

- Obrigado – responde Ruby, agora olhando nos olhos dele e preparando-se para beija-la.

Na piscina, Giorgi e Ralph incentivam Alexa e Linda a beijarem-se.

- Vai lá, beija ela! – gritava Giorgi.

Alexa e Linda, então, aproximam-se uma da outra e se abraçam. Alexa toca os dedos na alça do sutiã de Linda e aproxima seus lábios dos dela. Avança o rosto uma vez e outra enquanto coloca a língua dentro da boca da companheira, e é prontamente correspondida. Suas mãos descem pelos seios de Linda e acabam por revela-los, mesmo eles já estando antes transparentes com a água.

- Linda, eu te dou duas moedas de ouro se deixar eu chupar os seus peitos!

As duas param para rir e jogam água na cara dele.

- É sério, podem ser os seus também, Alexa.

No entanto ele avança para cima dela com as mãos abertas para apertar os seios, um de cada uma. Elas fingem que evitam.

Ralph, já fora da piscina, grita:

- Hey, já viram o pintocóptero?

Ralph coloca seu pênis para fora e gira no ar, igual um helicóptero, levando às meninas as gargalhadas.

Distante daquilo, Anton e Ruby conversavam como se estivessem em outro lugar.

- Você sabia que eu venho pensando em você já faz algum tempo? – dizia Anton.

- Mesmo? – responde Ruby solteira.

- Sim, desde que te vi pela primeira vez semana passada.

- Você foi até o campo de treinamento me ver?

- Sim, só para te ver.

Anton aproxima-se dela e a beija. Ela se deixa ser beijada enquanto ele a deita no chão. Anton põe as mãos sobre o seio esquerdo. Ela resiste no começo, mas deixa ele continuar.

Naquele momento, Ralph estava sentado na escada da piscina com Alexa, sentada de frente e por cima dele. Ambos nus já penetravam há algum tempo. Alexa emitia alguns gemidos contidos enquanto saltava no colo de Ralph.

Giorgi estava em pé, um pouco distante da piscina, sendo chupado por Linda. Ele puxava com força a cabeça dela para junto de sua virilha, colocando seu membro até a garganta, e a fazendo engasgar enquanto o chupava.

Todos estavam concentradíssimos em seus atos.

Até que um vulto aparece das sombras e caminha tranquilamente, sem ser notado por nenhum deles.

Aproxima-se do rádio e, com um gesto brusco, chuta o aparelho que cai, sem soltar o plug da tomada, dentro da piscina. Ralph e Alexa nem tiveram tempo de reagir, sendo eletrocutados.

Os demais param o que faziam para olhar a cena horrorizados. Não havia como salvar mais seus amigos.

Todos viram-se para o vulto. Era um Cavaleiro.

- Então foi para cá que vocês fugiram, desertores. E além do mais, estão quebrando várias regras de conduta com essa putaria toda aqui. Serão punidos como se deve: com a morte!

- Quem é você, miserável? – aproxima-se Anton – você matou meus amigos, por quê?

Anton corre para atingí-lo com um soco. Giorgi e Linda fazem o mesmo, tomados pela fúria.

No entanto, antes que se aproximassem, o Cavaleiro retira um escudo por detrás de seus cabelos. E, deste escudo, luzes saem de olhos em alto relevo.

No momento seguinte, os três caem no chão transformados em estátuas. Espatifam-se em mil pedaços.

- Sou Algol de Perseu, mas o que importa agora?

Algol movia sua cabeça pela casa e olhava todos os cantos.

- Aqui tem cinco, está faltando um. Onde está?

Ruby estava terminando de pular o muro quando foi vista por Algol. O Cavaleiro de Prata dá dois passos a frente e essa foi a última imagem que ela viu antes de saltar o muro.

Ela corre desesperada e chorando através de um bosque. Sua respiração estava difícil, arfando muito, enquanto corria desesperada olhando para trás. Ao longe, ela escuta uma voz atrás dela.

- Não pode se esconder, sua vagabunda.

As lágrimas escorrem de seu rosto. Ela corre com tamanho desespero que os galhos das arvores que ela raspa lhe cortam a face. Ruby corria usando toda a sua energia daquele terrível cavaleiro.

- Oi.

Por mais que ela tivesse corrido, lá estava Algol em sua frente. Com um sorriso sádico no rosto, ele mostra-lhe o escudo da medusa.

- Não!

Num gesto de desespero, Ruby consegue atingir com a parte de fora da mão o escudo e ele é jogado para longe. O escudo cai com as costas em um tronco, porém os olhos continuavam abrindo. Algol tenta se proteger da terrível mágica do escudo enquanto Ruby já estava bem longe, novamente correndo.

As suas costas, ela pôde ver um clarão na floresta e um grito.

Será que o cavaleiro de Perseu se transformou em pedra mesmo?

Ela anda até o fim da floresta, a beira de um precipício. Morta de cansaço, ela se senta para descansar, no momento em que o sol estava nascendo. Ainda arfando, e suando muito, ela se sente aliviada por ter fugido do perigo.

Ruby passa a mão na testa para limpar o suor. Agora ela exibia um sorriso de alivio e gargalhava a toa.

Quando abriu os olhos novamente todo o pânico voltou.

- Achou que tinha se livrado de mim?

A mão de Algol ia lentamente até o pescoço da aprendiz. Sem ter mais o que fazer, Ruby apenas se desespera:

- !!!


End file.
